Preguntas a los personajes de Nueva Generación II
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: SECUELA DE "Nueva Generación"! -Preguntas a los personajes!


Preguntas a los Personajes de Nueva Generación II.

Para Jiu: ¿Te gusta Celestia/Megami?

Jiu: A mí no me gusta nadie, yo les gusto a todas.

Para Anni: Ahora que sabes de la relación entre Mike y King ¿Que sientes?

Anni: Siento ganas de golpear a alguien.

Para Kevin: ¿Que sientes al saber que vas a ser abuelo? (apartando la "charla" que tuviste con Raquel)

Kevin: ¡Pues siento que ese niño tendrá un abuelo muy joven y guapo!

Para Celeste Kaomy: ¿Que ha pasado con Isabelle joven y Ady?

(C. k: Pronto lo averiguaras…)

Para Kairi (la hermana de Raquel): Aparte de molestia, ¿Te produce algo el hermano que te llama preciosa?

Kairi: Incomodidad, supongo. Es muy raro, no tanto como Tak pero si más que Taichi…

Para Brun: ¿Ellie te gusta cómo te gustaba su madre de niño?

Brun: La señora Isabelle me gustaba como me puede gustar una heroína de película, Ellie me gusta cómo me podría gustar cualquier otra chica de la vida real… no es que ella sea la típica chica, tampoco.

Para Jace adulto: ¿Que le harás al loco S por llevarse a Ady?

Jace adulto: Pensaba arrancarle los brazos y las piernas y metérselas por la boca y otras partes, pero me conformare con molerlo a golpes y matarlo.

Para Kia: ¿Cómo empezó tu pasión periodística? (entiéndase narrar/informar todo mientras te graban)

Kia: ¡Soy una fanática de las revistas, todo lo que gravo y la información que recapitulo es para la revista que editó! ¡Si quieres empezar a recibir un ejemplar mensual, solo suscríbete por solo trecientos yenes a la revista "El nefilim adolescente moderno"!

Tomiko: ¡No te arrepentirás!

Para Ady: ¿Qué haces cuando estas con alguien en quien no confías? ¿Cómo usas tu poder en esa situación?

Ady: Si me concentró, puedo hacer que mis ojos brillen mucho, mientras más brillen mis ojos, más rápido caen en mi encantamiento. El problema de eso es que aparentemente aun no estoy lista para usarlo. La última vez que lo intente me sangró la nariz y me desmaye. Pero depende, hay algunos que son más fáciles de controlar que otros.

Para Terrence: ¿Que planeas hacer ahora que sabes que serás padre?

Terrence: Aún tengo problemas para asimilarlo…

Para Jiu: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo de Raquel?

Jiu: ¡Pff! ¡Solo un idiota no lo habría notado! Lo que pasa es que todos los demás son un montón de mediocres…

Para Kith: ¿Aparte de Russ te atrae otra chica?

Kith: Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Para Jiu: ¿De dónde salió el apodo de Anni?

Jiu: Ningún lugar en específico, solo lo digo para molestarla.

Para Ellie: Obviando su actitud egocéntrica, ¿Podrías decirnos que te atrae de Brun?

Ellie: ¡No me atrae nada de ese pesado!

Para Brun/Russ: ¿En serio sus discusiones siempre acaban con un Brun mojado?

Brun: Solo cuando ella pierde, no le gusta darme la razón.

Russ: *lo moja*

Para Jiu: ¿Me prestas a Chica?

Jiu: ¡Claro! *saca una lista de cuatro metros de largo* Solo debes seguir estas sencillas instrucciones y es toda tuya…

Para Lucily: ¿Te gusta ser ama de llaves? Digo te auto-proclamaste como una...

Lucily: *sonrojada* Solo trato de ser de utilidad…

Para Alec y Magnus: ¿Adoptarían un bebe? ¿Cómo se llamaría?

Alec: ¿Q-qué…?... *se desmaya*

Magnus: ¡Russ! ¡Necesito un poco de agua fría por aquí!

Para Russ: ¿Te sientes amenazada por Lucily? Quiero decir, a Max le parece linda…

Russ: ¡¿Por qué habría de sentirme amenazada?! ¡Entre Max y yo no hay nada!

Anni: Aja, sí, porque ustedes se besan con todos sus demás amigos también ¿no?

Russ: ¡Cállate!

Para Magnus: ¿De dónde sacas tanta purpurina/brillantina?

Magnus: ¿Importa? ¡Lo importante es que se me ve de maravilla!

Para Ellie: ¿Qué se siente tener de padrino a Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?

Ellie: Horrible por el lado de la purpurina, el maquillaje y la ropa. Fabuloso por el lado de los regalos.

Para Jiu: ¿Cómo besa Evelyn?

Jiu: ¡Por el ángel! ¡Ni me recuerdes que esa pesada me besó!

Para Ellie: ¿Sabes quién te eligió tu nombre y el porqué de ese?

Ellie: Pues mis padres ¿no? Y ni idea.

Para Celeste Kaomy: ¿Qué tienes con los chantajes mujer?

(C. k: Tranquilas, ya no habrán más.)

Para Celestia: ¿Conoces a Evelyn? ¿Qué opinas de Evelyn?

Celestia: No conozco a ninguna Evelyn…

Para Celestia: ¿Porque es tan importante para ti la canción que le contaste a Jiu? ¿Por qué le cantaste?

Celestia: Es una canción que me trae recuerdos, no diré más del tema.

Para Celestia: ¿Estas consciente del poder que tienes sobre Jiu?

Celestia: ¿Eh? ¿Poder? ¿De qué habla?

Jiu: ¡Nada!

Para Jiu: ¿Cómo puedes saber todo sobre todo? Contesta sin arrogancia...

Jiu: Se llama E.S.T.U.D.I.A.R. Si mis hermanos dejaran de perder tiempo en tonterías con sus amiguitos y lo intentaran, tal vez me llegarían a los talones…

Para Kairi: ¿Me recuerdas a la seguidoras/cazadoras de que piensas sobre eso?

Kairi: Creo que no entendí la pregunta…

(N/A: O sea, yo no la entendí, perdón… favor de explicarla en un review.)

Para Russ: ¿De dónde sale tanta benevolencia hacia los tres hermanos?

Russ: Son una leyenda para todo brujo. Los más antiguos. Se sabe que tienen más de tres mil años…

Para Ren: Cuando tengas la oportunidad de hablar con Quely, ¿Que le dirás? PD: felicitaciones por ser padre.

Ren: Aun no tengo idea, todavía estoy asimilando todo esto… Y gracias, creo.

Para Brun: ¿Qué harías además de lo obvio si descubrieras que Russ está embarazada de Max? hipotéticamente hablando...

Brun: Pues lo obvio sería matarlo, lo no obvio sería de qué forma, y la forma sería con mi lanzallamas.

Para Brun/Russ: ¿Alguna vez encontraron a Ren y a Quely en un momento íntimo?

Brun: No, aunque si los ESCUCHE en un momento intimo…

Russ: Sin comentarios.

Para Max: ¿Crees que correrías lo suficientemente rápido para huir de Brun si en una de esas embarazas a Russ?

Max: ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

Para Ellie: ¿Por qué odias tanto a Brun? no vale decir ningún insulto, él es perfecto.

Ellie: No odio a Brun, solo que si tuviera un arma con dos balas y estuvieran el loco V, el loco S, y él indefensos frente a mí, le dispararía a él dos veces.

Para Kevin: Ahora que estas más calmado, ¿Estas feliz de ser abuelo? ¿Cómo llevas la cosa?

Kevin: Me he dado cuenta que debó apoyar a mi hija en esto, pero… ¡soy tan joven para ser abuelo!

Clary adulta: No dijiste eso cuando fuiste padre a los dieciséis años…

Para el Team Anni + Brun: ¿Quién es virgen y quién no? Justificar por qué y cómo, en caso de no ser virgen.

Anni: Yo lo soy. ¡¿Oíste, papá?! ¡Sí lo soy!

Max: ¿Por qué siguen haciendo este tipo de preguntas indecentes?

Russ: ¡Me rehusó a contestar!

Jiu: Creo que es obvia mi respuesta… a menos que seas idiota.

Ben: Sin comentarios.

Mabel: Ya respondí a eso la otra ocasión.

Terrence y Raquel: ¿Hay necesidad de contestar?

Ellie: Yo si lo soy… ¡¿Oíste, mamá?!

Kith: No es tu asunto.

Brun: Por supuesto que no, tengo veintiún años, duh.

Para Sebastian: ¿Considerarías volverte bueno, solo para seguir al lado de Adely?

Sebastian: Todavía estoy considerando si seguir a su lado o no.

Para Mabel: ¿Tú sabias que Quely estaba embarazada?

Mabel: Lo sospechaba.

Para Team Anni: ¿Quien descubrió solito que Raquel estaba embarazada?

Jiu: Yo, por supuesto.

Russ: Yo.

Ben: Bueno, ella me lo dijo, pero fue detrás de cámaras…

Anni: Ya lo saben.

Mabel: Como ya dije, lo sospechaba.

Terrence: Yo ni me lo imaginaba.

Ellie: Yo lo note, pero no estaba segura.

Resto del Team Anni: ¡¿QUÉ RAQUEL QUÉ?!

Para Jiu: ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Celestia?

Jiu: ¿Por qué iba a declarármele a la tabla de planchar?

Para Anni: ¿Prefieres a King o a Mike?

Anni: Esas cosas no se preguntan…

Para Kiatsuki: ¿Tú siempre mandas a Tomi?

Kiatsuki y Tomiko: Sí.

Para Mabel: ¿Tu padre te chantajeo, te manipulo o qué?

Mabel: Yo lo defendí porque no podía dejarlo morir.

Para Brun: ¿Las patadas de Mabel duelen?

Brun: Como el infierno.

Para King: ¿Las cachetadas de Barbie realmente duelen como dices?

King: Si te refieres a Anni, pues sí, ella es muy fuerte.

Para Clary adulta: Le has dicho a Jace que se ve guapo con barba y se la ha dejado crecer ¿no? ¿Cuantos metros/centímetros se dejó?

Clary adulta: Básicamente con suerte podía encontrar su boca.

Para Magnus: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan genial?

Magnus: A diario me lo pregunto…

Para Izzy: ¿Tú controlas a Simon?

Izzy: Sí.

Simon: No.

Izzy: ¿Qué dijiste, Simon?

Simon: Nada, nada…

Reto para Adely y Jace: báñense con 2 patos.

Jace: ¡De ninguna jodida manera! ¡Eso no era parte del trato!

Adely: ¡Primero me cortaría mi precioso cabello! Bueno… no… ¡Pero aun así no lo haré ni loca!

Para Kevin: ¿Aun te gusta Grelia, la serpiente, o te gusta Misaki?

Kevin: ¿Grelia gustarme? Con suerte tolero verla sin ahorcarla hasta la muerte… Y Misaki… ella es muy joven para mí…

Para Adely: ¿Qué piensas de Jonathan?

Adely: Es bastante genial. ¡Nadie nunca me había dejado robar pizza antes!

Fin.

Bueno, he aquí la secuela de preguntas que espero que les haya sido entretenida n.n

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que comentaron para dejar sus preguntas y también en general a las que comentaron NG :P

Esto se los debía desde hace varios capítulos xD jejeje, lo siento -w-

Bueno, a mi PARABATAI, recientemente adquirida, un GRAN PERDÓN por lo corto del cap 26 ^^U

Y que mal lo de tu face :( Espero que pronto soluciones el problema n_n

A Lectio In Aeternum, por favor, no te preocupes, he exagerado xP Y ame tus reviews... que estuvieron a muy pocos de ser cien e.e

Muy generoso de tu parte ceder los premios al publico... aunque por ahora no haré la lista que pides por estar ocupada -.-

QUÉ OPINAN USTEDES?

QUÉ PREMIOS QUIEREN?

Gracias a Lectio In Aeternum se han ganado DOS PREMIOS :D

Pero no se me ocurre de qué XD No puede ser otro Preguntas porque no habría tanto que preguntar después de un solo capítulo...

Y para secuelas ya tienen Lo Vivido...

Así que POR FAVOR denme ideas de que quieren y ya veré que hacer...

POR FAVOR HÁGANLO! Dx

Bueno, basta de dramas cx

Espero que les haya gustado y no sé cuando este subiendo capítulo porque... EL JUEVES EMPIEZO LAS CLASES DX

Matenme 9n9

Bueno, los personajes, algunos, son de Cassandra Clare ^^

Espero que les haya gustado!

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *O*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
